Technical Field
The present invention relates to information sharing system and program that are suitable for sharing golf-related information among a plurality of golf players. In the specification, the word “the golf play facilities” should be understood to mean that the golf play facilities are the facilities that provide a number of golf courses. It should be understood, therefore, that in its strict sense of the word, the word “the golf play facilities” is used differently from the word “the golf courses”. It should be understood that the word “the carry distance” means the distance traveled by a struck golf ball and that the “the remaining distance” means the distance that remains for the golf ball to travel up to the green.
Description of the Prior Art
As it is known to the prior art, there have been various proposals that are made to utilize the information communications technology to offer the golf-related information such as the golf play facilities, the golf courses provided by the golf play facilities, the carry distance (which may be referred to hereinafter as the distance traveled by a struck golf ball), the remaining distance (which may be referred to as hereinafter as the distance that remains for the golf ball to travel up to the green) and the like.
Patent Document 1 proposes the invention in which by utilizing the golf player's current position information, it provides the detailed map information within the golf play facilities or golf courses, the map describing, in detail, the information such as the tee grounds, fairways, bunkers, ponds, roughs, OB, greens, pins, trees, houses and the like as well as the locations, shapes, ups and downs and the like thereof), the climate information within the golf play facilities (such as the temperature, relative humidity, wind direction, wind velocity, thunders and the like which are expected to occur), the information related to each of the specific golf courses (such as the information that describes whether the gold course is simply the golf ball driving (practicing) course or not, the target point aimed at by the player when the ball is driven), the grass grains on the green, the slants and the like), the best choice of the appropriate golf club that strikes the golf ball up to the nearest point of the pin or hole, all of such information specifically listed above being offered to the golf players on their respective mobile phones.
Some of such information include the map information within the gold play facilities or golf courses, the information related to the expected climate or weather within the golf play facilities and the information related to each of the specific golf courses, all of which will be entered or updated by the server device located on the side of the system administrator. Others include the information related to the best choice of the appropriate golf club that strikes the golf ball up to the nearest point of the pin or hole which may be computed by the server device on the side of the system administrator on the basis of the golf player's current position information and pin or hole position information.